Keep Me Warm
by MsAnnaCatherine
Summary: Unlike Elsa, the cold bothers Anna a lot which is why she needs Kristoff to stay in bed with her to keep her warm.


Anna shivered, snuggling as close to Kristoff as her heavily pregnant body would allow. There was a distinct chill in the room, the fire having gone out a while ago, and Anna was cold despite her husband's warmth, her wool nightgown and socks, and the three thick quilts that covered them.

"You cold?" Kristoff asked.

"Mmhmm," Anna replied. Her teeth chattered, although she may have exaggerated the shivering just a bit.

"I'll go restart the fire," her husband said, kissing her forehead before starting to get up.

"No!" Anna exclaimed, putting a hand on his arm to stop him. "Don't get up."

Kristoff looked at his wife quizzically, taking in her desperate expression. "Anna, you do realize that if don't get up and restart the fire, it won't get any warmer in here, right?"

"But if you get out of this bed, I won't have your warmth and I'll freeze to death before you get back," she replied, as if it were the most logical thing in the world. "I'm not Elsa, you know. The cold bothers me. A lot."

"Anna-"

"It's okay though," she continued, "if I die, they can probably cut the baby out of me and it'll be just fine. It's a good thing I'm pretty much full-term, isn't it?"

"Wow. You can be really morbid when you're in a dramatic mood, can't you?" Kristoff asked.

Anna gasped. "Dramatic? Me? Never!"

"Sweetheart, I'm gonna get up now."

"Wait!" Anna grabbed his arm again. "If you stay here in bed with me, just think about how romantic it would be for us to die at the same time, clinging to one another as we watch our final breaths- because I'm pretty sure I can see mine- leave our bodies."

"And what of our daughter, asleep in the room across the hall? And our baby?"

"Right," Anna said. "The children. They'd be orphans, wouldn't they?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes but couldn't keep the smile off his face. "You're a nut."

"That may be true," Anna replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But I'm _your _nut."

Kristoff kissed her forehead. "That you are. And I'm very thankful you are. Most of the time." He kissed her forehead again. "Okay, now for real, I'm gonna get up and light a fire."

"Wait!" Anna exclaimed again. "Just in case I _do _die, promise you'll take care of our children? And that you'll never re-marry, no matter how sad and lonely you are?"

Kristoff laughed then. "How about I tuck you in really tight?"

"Great. Make it harder for them to get to my body so they can save our baby's life." Anna crossed her arms and Kristoff used the opportunity that she let go of him to roll out of bed.

"You traitor!" Anna exclaimed. "Why don't you just stab me in the heart? I'd go faster."

Kristoff rushed over to the fireplace and deftly started a fire in the matter of a minute. When he went back over to the bed, he took in his wife, with her eyes closed and her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"Oh, my poor sweet Anna, she was so young," he said with a dramatic flair, playing along with her antics.

"And beautiful," Anna muttered.

"And beautiful," Kristoff repeated, climbing back into bed. "Not to mention, completely and utterly ridiculous." He leaned over and kissed her cheek and she opened her eyes, smiling widely.

"Aha! The kiss of true love has saved me! Whew! That was a close one, wasn't it?"

"Sweetheart, I think you need to get some sleep."

"Didn't you see me sleeping just now? The sleep of death, remember? I'm not tired at all!" However, she yawned just then, counteracting what she had just said.

"Mmhmm. Not tired, huh?" Kristoff asked. He reached over and began gently rubbing the area between her eyes.

Anna yawned again. "I know what you're doing, Kristoff Bjorgman, and it's not- it's not going to work."

Her blinks grew longer as her eyes grew heavier, and before she knew it, sleep had claimed her.

Kristoff smiled, thinking of just how much he loved her, despite the fact that she could be an overdramatic nut. But Anna was right. She was _his_ overdramatic nut, and he wouldn't change that fact for anything in the world.


End file.
